chōchō
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Seto kaiba era un hombre inteligente, tenía una gran fortuna y estaba casado con un joven muy atractivo, pero no todo era tan perfecto, su matrimonio estaba algo frio. Todo comenzó un año atrás, lamentablemente hubo un accidente y eso desencadeno todo. Espero les guste es algo muy diferente a lo que acostumbro. yaoi... yugioh no es mío
**Nunca e escrito algo así con seto, espero les agrade.**

Seto kaiba era un hombre inteligente, tenía una gran fortuna y estaba casado con un joven muy atractivo de nombre yami, era un joven de cabello tricolor y ojos de rubí al cual amaba demasiado, pero no todo era tan perfecto, su matrimonio estaba algo frio, hacía tiempo que su esposo no le daba calor en la intimidad, sin embargo la idea de separarse jamás surco su mente, por el contrario, trataba de pasar tanto tiempo con el cómo le era posible.

Todo comenzó un año atrás, seto y su esposo se enteraron que serían padres, estaban muy emocionados, su primer hijo era motivo de gran celebración, por lo que tomaron unas vacaciones por Europa, lamentablemente hubo un accidente la limosina que los llevaba esa noche a un restaurante a cenar, choco cuando un conductor imprudente se pasó un alto, lastimosamente yami perdió al niño en esa ocasión, al volver a Japón el tricolor se encero en casa y ya no salía, se negaba a la intimidad y a ver a cualquier persona que no fuera seto.

Al principio seto se encerró con él, pero después salió, no porque lo deseara sino porque tenía que atender la compañía, por lo que su tiempo se dividía, únicamente entre la compañía y su esposo.

Pero kaiba no era una piedra y necesitaba desahogar su pasión de alguna manera, al principio considero pegar a uno de esos chicos que se venden en la calle, pero considero los riesgo, podían chantajearlo o simplemente estar enfermos y contagiarlo, él no se arriesgaría, por lo decidió buscar a una persona fija para tenerla como su amante, no le costó mucho seleccionar a alguien, su compañía tenía mucho personal nuevo que se había contratado, un joven llamo su atención y no le fue difícil enamorarlo, su nombre era joey, era de origen humilde y muy decente, seto lo saco de trabajar, y le puso un departamento, lo engaño y dijo ser infeliz en su matrimonio que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se terminara separando, el rubio siendo ingenuo le creyó, pensando que el esposo de seto seguramente era una mala persona.

Sin embargo era otra la realidad, seto solo busca a joey para desquitar su frustración sexual y una vez que estaba complacido se marchaba a casa con su marido, para consentirlo y darle ánimos.

Kaiba llego a su mansión llevaba flores, rosas rojas las favoritas de yami.

Hermano- dijo mokuba al verlo, él era el hermano menor de kaiba

Mokuba, saldrás esta noche?- pregunto el castaño

Si, y esas rosas?- pregunto el moreno

Son para yami- dijo seto y continuo con su camino, subió las escaleras y llego a su habitación, yami estaba de pie junto a la ventana

Amor, mira lo que te traje- dijo enseñándole las rosas

Están hermosas- dijo yami tomándolas- las podre en este florero- dijo mientras les quitaba el papel que las envolvía y las acomodaba

Seto lo abraso por la espalda- dime como te has sentido hoy?- pregunto cómo cada día

Hoy me he sentido bien, sabes a veces pienso que de tanto estar aquí un día me saldrán alas y me marchare volando- dijo el tricolor dejándose envolver en el abrazo.

Seto sonrió con eso, yami era muy ocurrente en algunas ocasiones, eso le gustaba pensaba que eso era una buena señal-Ya cenaste?- otra pregunta que seto solía hacer

No tengo hambre- respondió el tricolor

Y como mi bella mariposa obtendrá sus alas sin alimentarse bien – dijo el castaño

Envuelto en el capullo de tus brazos- fue le respuesta, hablaron un rato más, seto se recostó y entre sus brazos yami se acomodó para dormir, el castaño respiraba el aroma de él y así era como después de un rato se quedaba dormido.

Por la mañana tocaban a la puerta, seto se despertó con una almohada en el lugar de yami, sin embargo no le dio importancia y abrió la puerta, era su hermano al cual lo dejo pasar, mokuba vio las flores en una mesa junto a la ventana, justo donde en la pared estaba un cuadro de yami y seto el día de su boda.

No te quería molestar, pero te llamaron de la empresa que urge que vallas- dijo el moreno

Llámales y diles que iré en un rato- dijo seto sin mucha prisa

Ok yo les aviso- dijo el moreno y salió del cuarto, justo en ese momento yami salió del baño

Quien tocaba?- pregunto el tricolor

Mi hermano- dijo el castaño

Déjame adivinar, tienes trabajo urgente- dijo yami algo molesto

Si, solo me bañare y saldré enseguida, hoy llegare un poco tarde no me esperes despierto y cena algo- dijo el castaño mientras lo abrazaba y llenaba de besos

Salió y atendió las urgencias, nada grabe a su criterio, pero bueno se desocupo tan temprano como pudo, iría a ver a joey, llego al departamento donde ya era esperado.

Seto que bueno que llegaste temprano, la cena todavía no está, te sirvo un trago?- pregunto el rubio

La cena no me interesa y no tengo ganas de tomar nada- dijo seto al odio del otro- que tal si vamos al cuarto y te muestro lo que si me interesa y tengo ganas.

Entre risas, besos y caricias llegaron a la habitación, la ropa iba cayendo lento y la pasión crecía, por un momento seto en confusión vio el rostro de yami, cosa que lo puso muy feliz y más ardiente.

Te amo tanto yami- dijo el castaño en el mismo momento que entraba en el interior del rubio

Que has dicho?- pregunto el rubio- me llamaste yami

Fue entonces que el rostro del tricolor se fue y volvió el de su amante- joey – dijo casi con desilusión, el rubio se lo quito de encima, casi quería llorar.

Seto no supo qué respuesta dar, se vistió y regreso a su hogar, pero el panorama no era mas acogedor. El tricolor estaba hecho un mar de llanto y furia.

Que pasa, porque estas tan molesto?- pregunto kaiba

Yami ni siquiera lo quiso ver, solo le arrojo un montón de fotografías donde seto salía junto a joey.

Puedo explicarlo – dijo el castaño preocupado

No tienes nada que explicarme, es muy evidente, te iras con él y me dejaras, no cumplirás tu promesa de estar conmigo para siempre- dijo el tricolor sin parar su llanto

No es así, yo te amo a ti, lo del solo es algo pasajero- dijo el castaño

Demuéstramelo déjalo- reto yami a el castaño

Lo hare mañana mismo, te lo prometo- dijo el ojiazul, en ese momento no quería dejar a solas a yami, por temor a que se hiciera daño.

Otro día muy temprano se levantó, yami seguía dormido, se vistió y salió, tenía una promesa que cumplir, llamo a joey y lo cito en un parque, un lugar público era la mejor opción para lo que aria, joey fue milagrosamente puntual.

Para que me llamaste?- pregunto el rubio

Tú sabes bien para que- respondió el castaño

Vas a dejarme- dijo joey como una afirmación

Si- dijo secamente kaiba

Yo te amo, daría mi vida por ti- dijo el rubio derramando algunas lagrimas

Y yo amo a yami y daría mi vida por el- dijo el castaño

Supongo que jamás tuve una verdadera oportunidad de estar contigo- dijo joey con gran tristeza

Nunca la tuviste, yo elegí a yami para toda la vida, tenemos problemas es verdad, pero una vez que los arreglemos estaremos bien y seremos felices, quédate el departamento y todo lo que te di, considéralo una compensación- dijo seto con mucha firmeza, al ya no haber nada de que más hablar seto se marchó y dejo a el rubio solo, sin embargo alguien había observado la conversación aunque no había escuchado nada, decidió acercarse a averiguarlo.

Hola, no deseo interrumpir pero, quién eres?- pregunto un joven de cabello negro

No es algo que a usted le importe- dijo joey molesto

Me importa porque estaba usted hablando con mi hermano y él se miraba muy extraño – dijo alzando un poco la voz mokuba

Pues soy su amante- soltó con amargura, se sentía molesto y decepcionado- pero no se preocupe que no soy un rompe hogares, el acaba de dejarme, no se va a separar de su esposo eso ya me lo dejo muy claro el.

Que está diciendo?- pregunto confuso el moreno, ambos se fueron a tomar un café tenían una plática muy importante que atender y muchas cosas que aclarar.

Seto estaba en su auto, pensaba que cosas comprarle a yami para compensarlo, aunque sabía que no sería fácil, pensó el, joyas pero él no las usaba, la idea de unas vacaciones fueron descartada rápidamente, entonces vio un aparador, era perfecto comprarle una mascota, que le diera compañía y ánimo. Justo cuando pensaba cual sería la mejor opción entre un perro y un gato, su teléfono sonó.

Bueno – dijo el castaño

Seto tenemos que hablar, es urgente- dijo la voz al otro lado

Que quieres mokuba?- pregunto el castaño

Es sobre yami- respondió rápidamente el otro

Seto solo pudo pensar que a yami la pasaba algo, por lo que no dejo que mokuba dijera más- voy para la casa- dijo y colgó, salió corriendo con gran prisa

Estaba en el techo de la casa podía verlo, no podía permitir que yami cometiera una locura, tan rápido como pudo llego hasta la sima, yami se subió a la cornisa amenazando con tirarse.

No te acerques- dijo el tricolor

Amor por favor, déjame ayudarte- dijo seto- podemos resolver esto juntos

No quiero, ya es hora de que me marche y deje este mundo- dijo el tricolor con decisión

Espero solo un momento- pidió kaiba- sé que hemos pasado por cosas difíciles, perdimos un hijo, te fui infiel, pero yo te amo y sé que no quiero estar lejos de ti, si quieres saltar déjame saltar contigo- pidió el castaño, yami extendió su mano y kaiba la tomo subió a la cornisa con él, lo abrazo con gran fuerza y lo bajo a la seguridad del techo aunque aún estaban cerca del borde

No suéltame, déjame ir- pidió yami llorando

No quiero perderte- dijo el ojiazul

Justo en ese momento mokuba y joey llegaron a casa

Seto no hagas una tontería- grito el moreno – baja y hablemos, necesitas ayuda

No, yami necesita ayuda- fue la respuesta del castaño

Seto comprende, en el accidente de hace un año yami murió, él no está contigo, debes dejar que su recuerdo deje de atormentarte- dijo el moreno tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, la única razón por la que joey lo ignoraba, era porque el tema estaba prohibido en la empresa, sin embargo el moreno ya lo había puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en realidad.

De repente la parte derecha del rostro de yami comenzó a sangrar y las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado llegaron a la cabeza de seto, yami había recibido todo el impacto del choque y había muerto de forma instantánea, mientras que el solo había quedado con algunos rasguños, cuando regreso a Japón solo se encerró y no quería ver a nadie, se culpaba a si mismo él había propuesto el viaje y la salida a cenar, los tormentos de revivir cada segundo de ese choque lo estaba matando, sin embargo un día yami había entrado por la puerta de la habitación y había calmado la tormenta en su cerebro, se convenció a si mismo que yami no estaba muerto que solo había perdido al bebe y continuo con su vida, reprimiendo cualquier recuerdo doloroso.

No es verdad- dijo en un susurro el castaño, sin embargo de la espalda de yami surgieron unas hermosas alas de mariposa blancas y con ellas comenzó a volar alejándose de él.

Adónde vas?- pregunto el castaño con tristeza

Debo marcharme, este ya no es mi lugar, tú ya no me perteneces, la muerte no ha separado- dijo el tricolor sonriendo aunque de una forma triste

Seto sin embargo volvió a subir a la cornisa- yo siempre te voy a pertenecer, quiero estar a tu lado no importa dónde – dijo esas sus últimas palabras y sin pensarlo salto, cayo y su cuerpo sin vida quedo, su alma se volando junto a la de su amado

Mokuba y joey lloraron la perdida, se hiso el funeral y enterraron a seto en la misma tumba donde yami estaba, si juntos querían estar, juntos los dejarían descansar en paz.

 **FIN**

 **hola espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos.**

 **gracias por leer :-)**

 **chōchō: significa mariposa en japonés, gracias Ale chan**


End file.
